revelationspacefandomcom-20200213-history
Ana Khouri
Ana Khouri, an ex-soldier from Sky's Edge, was accidentally separated from her husband and placed aboard an interstellar lighthugger which brought her to Chasm City. At Chasm City, she participated in Shadowplay, a game in which she attempted to kill the clients so they could brag about the experience should they survive. After one Shadowplay event she was recruited by the Mademoiselle to infiltrate the crew of the lighthugger Nostalgia for Infinity. She was recruited by the triumvirate of the Nostalgia for Infinity as the Gunnery officer (triumvir Ilia Volyova's experiments having killed the previous officer), under the impression that she was heading back home to Sky's Edge. Personal history TBA Description Khouri was small, wiry and dourly dressed, and did not subscribe to any recognisable Ultra fashions. Her black hair was cut only an inch longer than Volyova's; short enough to make it obvious that her skull was not pierced by any clumsy input jacks or nerve-link interfaces. No guarantee that her head was not jam-packed with humming little machines, but it was certainly nothing she flaunted. The woman's face was a neutral composite of the gene-types which predominated on her homeworld, Sky's Edge; harmonious without being striking. Her mouth was small, straight and inexpressive, but that blandness was counterbalanced by the woman's eyes. They were dark, almost colourlessly so, but they glistened with a disarming inner prescience. For a tiny fraction of a moment, Volyova believed that Khouri had already seen through her tawdry skein of lies. - Khouri described from Ilia Volyova's perspective, chapter 5 of Revelation Space Revelation Space (2000), chapter 5 Relatives *Fazil Khouri (husband) *Aura (daughter) *Thorn (Aura's father) Appearances *''Chasm City'' (2001) - cameo (epilogue) * The Inhibitor trilogy - overarching protagonist ** Revelation Space (2000) ** Redemption Ark (2002) ** Absolution Gap (2003) Notes * She has a small cameo at the end of Chasm City, although unnamed at the time and not revealed until Redemption Ark. * Ana's the only major character to appear in all three novels of the Inhibitor trilogy and play a major role in each novel's events. The only characters in the trilogy with similar longevity are captain Brannigan (3 novels, mostly indirect role), Ilia Volyova (2 novels), Nevil Clavain (2 novels) and Scorpio (2 novels). * Her given name (a Spanish form of "Anna") and physical features hint at Khouri having South American ancestry, possibly as a descendant of either the Brazilia or Santiago colonists on Sky's Edge. * Her surname, Khouri, is that of her husband, Fazil Khouri, whose name is of Lebanese origin (hinting at his probable ancestry in one of the Middle Eastern ships of the Flotilla). Ana's pre-marital surname is never mentioned. Her full name can be translated from Spanish and Arabic to English as "Anna Priest". * Khouri has also appeared in some fan art of the series' characters: **Ana Khouri by CristianPrk **Ana-Khouri by R. Terrett a.k.a. snarfevs (archived) **Ana Khouri by nonconhaircombing References Category:Characters Category:Settlers of Sky's Edge